User blog:CandyApple(:/Just Set Me Free(((PART 2))) ((((All Degrassi Season Teners!!!))))
Part 2 includes Eli, Clare, and Adam. Yes...Eclare fans....they're going to meet for reals!(: Eli:: Creative Writing, my class with the pretty girl. I think her name is... Clare? That sounds right. I want to talk to her today, just to see. I wanna know her... She just walked in."Hi." I say. She smiles and her eyes flutter to the desk in front of me. Her eyes...I could have swore she had glasses on the last time i saw her. "You have pretty eyes." 'She sits down in front of me and turns around, "Thanks, I'm Clare." She says in her sweet voice. In her voice, i can hear the soft undertones of a bad girl in disguise. I wonder if i can get that side to show. "I'm Eli. The other day when i saw you, i could of swore you were wearing glasses though." She blushes and smiles again, "Um, yeah i just got laser eye surgery, so i don't have to wear them anymore." "Either way, you look great."' Clare:: He said i have pretty eyes! And that I look GREAT!!!! Oh my gosh, i haven't felt this way since... KC... "Clare... You're going to work with Eli and Adam." Says Ms. Dawes. Who's Adam???? I look over and see a guy with a goofy smile. "Hey, Eli." He says. "Hey." Says Eli. Adam sits down and we turn our desks into a group. "Clare, Eli, and Adam, you have the story line of.. ahh two boys both want to date the same girl, i hope to see a good five minute mini movie out of your group." Says Ms. Dawes looking over at us. '' 'Adam::' 'Clare is pretty. Scratch that she's gorgeous. I gotta focus on this project. "So I think we got an easy one." Says Eli. Clare stares at him with a seemingly blank stare, then says "Totally." She likes him. Well this is going to be tough. "Yeah so how are we gonna do this though, like i can't act." I say telling the truth. "Could i like ask my brother to do my part? I'm a way better cameraman." Eli looks at me like i'm crazy, "Who's your brother?" Here comes the shocker. "Drew...Torres. Do you know him?" Clare looks up from her notebook, "You mean Drew as in the tan muscular guy that walks around like he could get any girl in the school?" She asks. Her eyes are so beautiful. "That would be him. So is it okay if i ask him?" "Whatever floats your boat dude." Says Eli. He looks over at Clare and smiles, she smiles back. ''' Eli:: 'I think Clare likes me. I'm going to have thank Ms. Dawes for putting me in a group with her. But she also grouped us with Adam Torres, brother to Drew Torres. The guy looks like a stuck up douche, i'm not gonna lie. Clare kept staring at me and smiling, it's cute. I'm letting Julia escape from me now, i know what i did to her was wrong, but Clare is making me happy, i can't help it, I will be happy....Even If it kills ME. ' ''Clare:: '' ''Alli is not going to believe this, Adam and Drew are brothers. And Drew is probably going to be the other guy in our project. She's gonna want to kill me. She likes him alot and they barely know each other. She's like me in the Eli situation though... We barely know each other... but i swear he was flirting with me. i mean come on he told me i have pretty eyes and that i look great, he was pretty much saying he liked me, unless... No, he likes me, i'm sure of it. I'm not going to doubt myself. Eli likes me and that is that. '' Okay to me this one seems a little short,,, but i don't know... Let me know what you think byy...((COMMENTING)) And if you want to suggest something like for instance....((AN IDEA)),,,, I'm open to suggestions... Peace and Love,,, (( CandyApple(: )) Category:Blog posts